Noches de lluvia
by Genee
Summary: [Conjuntos de viñetas] Noches de lluvia: Es el inicio del invierno, Odaiba ha quedado a oscuras y en medio de esta tormenta nacen momentos para recordar toda la eternidad. Historias que transcurren luego del epilogo de Adventure Zero Two (aunque sigue siendo AU por la falta de Digimon).
1. Los Yagami-Takenouchi

Noches de lluvia.

Para Jell Brown ¡Feliz cumple, vale!

~~~.*.~~~

Los Yagami-Takenouchi: El origen de la lluvia.

Era el inicio del invierno por lo tanto llovía a cantaros. Los parques estaban desolados y llenos de charcos así que no se podía jugar con la pelota y ni que ni qué, pues, la lluvia tampoco servía de mucho. El torrente era tal, que se había llevado la corriente eléctrica consigo. No había luz en ninguna casa o edificio de Odaiba, ya de eso seis horas seguidas.

Vivir en una casa en donde cada niño es hiperactivo era mucho, sobre todo sin electricidad o un lugar libre en donde jugar ¡Ni siquiera tenía baterías los videos juegos!

—¡Thiago, deja de correr! —Gritó una pelirroja que sobrepasaba los cuarenta—. Está oscuro te puedes lastimar.

—¡Mamá! —Resopló en un quejido él— ¡ESTOY ABURRIDO!

Sora lo observó y tomó una caja que estaba sobre la mesa.

—Ten —extendió el brazo—. Arma un rompecabezas.

De mal humor el pequeño moreno tomó la caja y se fue a la sala de estar, en donde su padre, Taichi Yagami, lidiaba con Taiki su hijo menor de tres años y primer hijo de su segundo matrimonio. Thiago tenía siete años y era el primogénito de Tai, producto de sus primeras nupcias. Este era la fiel copia exacta de su padre cuando niño.

Sora miró hacia el lugar en donde ellos estaban, estaban sentados al frente del televisor, sobre la alfombra de "pelitos" (como decía la pelirroja menor: Hana), recostados sobre el mueble blanco. Taiki estaba sobre el hombro de Tai con la cabeza hacia el suelo, su padre lo sostenía evitando que se cayera al piso, jugaban e intentaba mantenerlo en el mismo sitio o si no se lastimaría por correr o andar dando saltos en plena oscuridad. Thiago se sentaba a un lado, un poco lejos de ellos, pero en la alfombra; había vaciado todas las piezas del _puzzle_ en el tapiz blanco. A lo lejos, una niña pelirroja estaba debajo de una manta y observaba la ciudad a través de la puerta de cristal que daba hacia el balcón. Se encontraba en un estado zen y relajado. Hoy era solo una observadora de la naturaleza y sus cambios climáticos.

—¡Cuidado se lastiman!— Gritó con voz maternal y preocupada Sora, se dirigía hacia al castaño de cuarenta y tantos de edad y al menor de la casa.

«Sí mamá/Sora» Dijeron al unísono tanto Taichi, como el pequeño de tres años Taiki.

Takenouchi se giró con la vela que sostenía en su mano y continuó preparando la leche achocolatada y caliente para sus tres hombres y su bebé.

Un destello en el cielo hizo deslumbrar la humilde casa de los Yagami-Takenouchi, luego, el trueno retumbó en cada rincón de la residencia.

_«¡Papá, papá, papá!»_ gritaba una pelirroja de unos cinco años que corría desde la entrada del balcón hasta las piernas de su padrastro.

—¿Qué te pasa, mi amor? —su voz fue tan amorosa y tan paternal que causó una sonrisa en los labios de la pelirroja mayor, que aunque no veía la escena por preparar las bebidas, la imaginaba tal cual como pasaba.

La niña tenía una manta azul que no soltaba mientras llovía. Había estado separada del grupo de varones, observaba las gotas de lluvia estrellarse contra el transparente vidrio. Le era hermoso estar tan callada en medio del silencio de la ciudad. Era un gusto heredado de su madre, ella adoraba la lluvia y las tormentas, aunque Hana solo le gustaba cuando llovía, los relámpagos y truenos le causaban pavor.

Thiago dejó el juego de armar y se sentó al lado de su padre y hermanos. Su pequeña mano sobaba la espalda de su hermana que se abrazaba a Taichi y se pegaba de él con miedo, tal cual una garrapatita muy tierna.

—No te asustes —calmaba el mayor—. Los truenos no hacen daño.

—"Ti"—Se refería a "sí" y esa era la voz de bebé de Taiki, tan pequeño pero tan protector, aunque parecía imitar a su hermano mayor— no "hate" nada. —Meneaba su dedo índice recalcando ese "No hace nada".

Taichi abrazaba a la criatura, si bien, no era su hija de sangre, pero la amaba más que a nada en el mundo. Era la luz de sus ojos, al igual que Mathew, el otro hijo de Sora, un rubio que hoy estaba visitando a su padre… a Yamato Ishida.

—No te asustes, mi amor. Solo están limpiando.

Esa expresión llamó la atención de Thiago, del bebé Taiki y de la propia Hana; a lo lejos, en la cocina Sora volvía a soltar una sonrisa amorosa. Ya se vendría una historia de Taichi Yagami. Ella lo sabía.

Estaban siendo alumbrados solo por la luz de una vela. El resto de la casa estaba a oscuras y la lluvia aun no cesaba.

—¿Limpiando? —Preguntó la niña, extrañada.

Taichi asintió.

—No "etan piando, eto e' lluvia, papá" _—No están limpiando, eso es lluvia, papá_. Replicó el sabiondo castaño de tres años.

Taichi rió por lo bajo y puso su voz de cuenta cuentos.

—Les contaré una historia, ¿Sabían que cuando llueve es porque en el cielo los ángeles limpian?

Thiago negó, Hana igual; al ver a sus hermanos menear la cabeza Taiki los imitó. Lo miraban expectante.

Hana estaba sobre una de la piernas de su padre, Taiki en la otra y Thiago al lado de su papá. Taichi comenzó a relatar la historia y ellos escuchaban atentos.

—Pues bien, cuando en la tierra llueve es porque en el cielo están limpiando. Cada gota que cae del cielo es de agua que echan sobre las nubes y usan esta para restregar y limpiar todo el olimpo. Por eso caen gotas de lluvia de vez en cuando.

—¿Y la espuma del jabón? —Preguntó Thiago al ser el mayor y tener más consciencia.

—No cae, pues en el cielo limpian con agua de manantiales ¡Es tan limpia! Que no hay necesidad del jabón u otros químicos.

—¿Pero por qué la luz blanca de repente? —Preguntó Hana refiriéndose a la centella.

—Porque a veces los ángeles toman fotos de los humanos, es su _hobby_ ¡A ellos les encanta sacarle fotos a niñas hermosas como tú! —Tomó a la niña entre sus brazos y la abrazó causando risas en ella, luego la soltó y la miró—, por eso el destello brillante, es que se olvidan de quitar el flash de la cámara.

—¿Y el ruido? —Volvió a preguntar Thiago. Este se refería a los truenos.

—Es que están rodando los muebles de la sala. Ya sabes, como cuando tu mamá limpia y mueve todo.

—¿Es solo eso, están limpiando? —Preguntó tímida la pelirroja menor.

Taichi asintió.

—¡Que "ti"! —Respondió seguro Taiki— ¿"Veda", papá? —_Verdad, papá_. Fue lo que preguntó. El castaño mayor asintió.

—¡Aquí está el chocolate caliente! —Se anunció Sora con una bandeja.

Los niños salieron corriendo y se sentaron alrededor de la mesita del medio de la sala. Aun sentados sobre la alfombra tomaron galletas y bebieron del chocolate caliente que su madre acostumbraba a hacer cuando llovía de esta forma.

Los tres niños emocionados le contaron a su mamá la historia de por qué llovía y por qué había luces y ruidos en el cielo. Hana había dejado de tener miedo y ahora disfrutaba al lado de sus padres y hermanos.

Un «Gracias» fue leído por Taichi desde los labios de Sora. Este sonrió, se levantó y se unió a la cena especial por la lluvia, por su puesto, antes de hacerlo le guiñó un ojo a su bella esposa y luego se acercó y tocó sus labios en un beso fugaz y amoroso. Ahora comían alrededor de la vela encendida y la noche se llenó de muchas otras historias.

De nuevo en el cielo la luz del relámpago inundó la ciudad y con ello las risas de Thiago, Hana y Taiki que decían: «Wisky» y posaban para la foto.

No importaba el ambiente oscuro, no tener televisor ni baterías en los juegos de videos. Eran incluso afortunados de no tener electricidad y poder compartir este momento junto a sus hijos. Momentos felices, solo debían aprovechar la inocencia de cada niño y crearles los mejores recuerdos de su infancia. He allí el detalle de cómo vivir, solo se necesita de la familia, una buena taza de chocolate caliente y los relatos de un padre que no ha dejado de creer en el niño que lleva por dentro.

* * *

**Notas del autor:** Estuve desde las tres de la tarde hasta las nueve de la noche sin luz. Mientras veía las gotas de lluvia golpear contra el vidrio polarizado de la ventada de mi cuarto se me vino la idea para este Fanfiction. Tampoco fue que salió de la nada, podría decirse que este es un recuerdo de mi infancia, cuando mi mamá decía que los truenos eran porque Dios estaba limpiando su casa y los flashes eran por la luz de una cámara. Aún recuerdo como sonreíamos mi hermana y yo cuando relampagueaba. :') Momentos mágicos en los que creer era fácil. En medio de este mundo tecnológico quise mostrar un momento familiar sin nada de esas cosas y eso salió. Pretendo hacer otras viñetas de los demás niños elegidos luego de los 40 y post epilogo xD (Por eso Thiago y Hana no son hermanos de sangre).

No pude resistirme a ponerle Taiki al hijo de Sora y Tai ¡Es que este parece hijos de ellos!

**Gracias por leer**. Dejen sus opiniones a ver si me animo más de lo que ya estoy ;D

PD: Los que me leen con regularidad se darán cuenta de que me gustan las escenas de lluvia. Amo ver llover pero ¡Odios los rayos, truenos y centellas! (Frase de una comiquita de los 80')

PD de PD: la nota del autor fue más larga que el fic xD


	2. Los varones Ishida

Noches de lluvia.

~~~.*.~~~

Los varones Ishida: El dulce sonido de tu armónica.

Era la cuarta o quinta vez que Yamato se mudaba de apartamento. Luego de su viaje hacia la luna (viaje en donde había sido invitado por la NASA solo por una ocasión), se había dedicado a su música. Era ya viejo… bueno, si cuarenta y cinco años era ser viejo, claro. No se veía en el espejo como un arcaico decrepito, pero en el mundo de la música mientras más joven se es más aceptación habrá. Se conformaba con revivir sus días de Los lobos adolescentes, una gira de reencuentro de varios años y luego la despedida de ese mundo, por lo menos sobre el escenario. Por eso los cambio de apartamento desde hace uno o dos años por esa gira de despedida. Aunque ahora era definitiva su estadía. Era el padre de un futuro adolescente y este requería de su presencia.

Al igual que en el resto de Odaiba habían estado seis horas, o más, sin luz eléctrica. La lluvia se había adueñado de toda la isla. Decir que llovía era poco, pues, el torrente era colosal.

—Ya no quedan velas, papá.

Yamato estaba en el suelo revisando algunas cajas. De hecho, el lugar estaba lleno de cajas y objetos fuera de lugar.

—Estoy seguro de que en una de estas cajas hay una linterna —dijo el rubio mayor a su primogénito—. Busca en aquella —Señaló hacia un rincón.

El pequeño Matty (diminutivo de Mathew), buscó en el lugar que se le había indicado. Hurgó dentro del cartón y luego de unos segundos gritó:

—¡Aquí está! —sacó la linterna y la encendió, luego, apuntó con la luz a su papá.

—¡Viejo! —Se quejó tapando sus ojos, el brillo de la luz después de tanto tiempo de oscuridad le había lastimado la vista.

Matty se disculpó y giró la linterna hacia el techo. La movía de un lugar a otro sobre su cabeza mientras se preguntaba que estarían haciendo sus hermanos y su madre en casa, bajo esta lluvia insoportable y esta ida de luz. Yamato seguía revisando las cajas.

El rubio menor echó un tremendo suspiro. Su padre era tan callado, aunque a veces era insoportablemente bromista.

Facetas. Facetas.

—¿Qué sucede, campeón? —Preguntó Matt al sentir el suspiro de su hijo.

—Quiero leche caliente con chocolate. Ya sabes, es la costumbre…

Sí, sí. Era la costumbre de Sora que en estos días de lluvia no faltase el chocolate caliente.

—Déjame ver si encuentro un poco en las despensas.

Se levantó y caminó hacia la cocina. Con la ciudad tan apagada y callada se pudo hacer sentir el sonido de la puerta de la gaveta abriéndose, luego, el sonidito de latas de frijol, botellas de vidrio y otros envases de especies o sazonadores que al moverse se hacían escuchar por todo el pequeño lugar.

_«¡Hay un poco de cacao en polvo! ¿Eso sirve?»_ gritó desde la cocina.

—¡Si, papá!

Una vista hacia la ventana de la sala sirvió para que Matty dejara de jugar con la luz y se perdiera en el sonido de la lluvia que golpeaba los techos de casas y edificios. Sus pensamientos abandonaron su mente, si eso era humanamente posible de hacer. Cuando regresó en sí volvió y fijó su vista en las cajuelas. La luz no llegaría pronto. Mejor adelantar y terminar la mudanza. El pequeño de ocho años comenzó a hurgar dentro de las cajas de su padre.

Vio entradas viejas de cine o de conciertos de bandas que en la actualidad no existían o por lo menos no tocaban. Consiguió una foto de su padre joven, una cajetilla de cigarros viejos, un CD que tenía como portada el nombre: "Tú me haces volar". Siguió hurgando…

_«¡¿La quieres con un poco de azúcar?!» _preguntó Matt, aun desde la cocina.

—¡Sí, papá!

El rubio, muy parecido a su padre pero con las expresiones típicas de su madre alumbró la caja con la linterna y algo llamó su atención. Era una vieja armónica empolvada. Colocó la linterna entre sus piernas de tal manera que alumbrara lo suficiente para apreciar aquel objeto. Tomó la armónica y la miró, ella tenía un grabado: "_Siempre estaré junto a ti_". Sopló sacudiendo el polvo y a continuación puso el instrumento sobre sus labios… sopló intentando hacerla _cantar_ pero pareció más bien un chillido chueco y lamentable.

—¡Aquí esta! —Anunció su llegada Yamato—- ¿Qué fue ese sonido pisaste al gato? —Mal chiste, ni siquiera tenían un gato.

—¿De quién es? —Preguntó curioso.

—Era mía, solía tocarla cuando niño.

Matt se acercó y se sentó en el suelo de madera junto a su hijo, le tendió la taza con chocolate y Matty la tomó. Yamato sostenía otra taza.

—Dice: "Siempre estaré junto a ti" ¿Fue un regalo de mamá?

—De la mía —bebió del chocolate—. Luego del divorcio mi madre quiso acercarse a mí. Hizo de todo, nada le funcionó, en un cumpleaños me dio esa armónica. Yo era muy obstinado, pero el regalo me gustó mucho. Aprendí a tocarla y luego se convirtió en mi sello.

—¡Cómo el chico de los goggles!

—O el rubio de la armónica.

Rieron.

—Debería estar con mamá en casa, pero…

—No es su culpa, ni la mía.

Por ser el mayor a Mathew le costaba aceptar el hecho de que sus padres ya no estaban juntos. No era como Hana que había, de cierto modo, fraternizado con el enemigo: Taichi Yagami. No lo odiaba, pero ese no era su papá.

—¿Pero…? ¿No se amaban?, ¿Por qué se separaron?

—Nos amamos. Pero hay varios tipos de amor: amores fugaces, otros más duraderos y los que son eternos. Sora y yo tuvimos un amor duradero, pero con un final.

Ambos rubios se quedaron en silencio. Se escuchaba cuando el chocolate era absorbido y luego tragado. Matty estaba soltando algunas lágrimas. Estaba oscuro, pero su padre no tenía que verlo para saber que él estaba llorando.

Las luces en el cielo y los golpes de las gotas de lluvia contra el asfalto y ventanas era el único sonido que se escuchaba dentro de ese apartamento, hasta qué… sin previo aviso, un sonido dulce deleitó los oídos de Mathew. Era el sonido melancólico de la armónica que iba a la par junto al ambiente.

La misma melodía de siempre, esa que tocaba cuando niño y que Takeru le encantaba, según Takaishi, ese sonido era reconfortador y le hacía pensar que todo estaría bien. Eso le dio la fuerza al propio Yamato para tocarle a su hijo. Esperaba que la melodía de la armónica calmara un poco esa nostalgia en su corazón.

Ninguno de los dos dijo nada más durante el resto de la noche. Tampoco era necesario hacerlo.

Para Mathew el sonido de la armónica de su padre le llenaban de sentimientos muy fuertes. Esa noche se acercaron mucho más y mientras escuchaba la melodía sus ojos fueron haciéndose más pesados hasta que se durmió o eso pensó Matt.

Yamato dejó de tocar cuando sintió la respiración pesada de su hijo sobre su propio hombro. Estaba a punto de moverlo para acostarlo en su cama, pero, la voz soñolienta del menor de los rubios pidió que prosiguiera, que continuara tocando, luego, solo dijo: «Me encanta el dulce sonido de tu armónica, papá».

**Notas del autor: **Siento que esta viñeta es más profunda que la de los Yagami-Takenouchi. Aun así, ambas historias me gustan ¡Hey, eso es lo maravilloso de la vida! No todas las historias son iguales. Ya pues, las amantes del Mimato seguro pensaron que estos dos estaban juntos. Lo imaginé. Pero seamos más realistas, si es pos epilogo, estos dos no tienen nada que hacer juntos u.u Bueno, por lo menos según yo. Cada loco con su tema ¿No? Si te saqué una lagrimita o una risita podes dejarme un review diciendo que logré mi cometido(?

PD: Sé que al final es la hija la pelirubia y el hijo el pelirrojo, pero me gusta más así u.u Como lo hice aqui (el varon rubio la niña pelirroja).


End file.
